Butter
by Saruvi
Summary: Tsuzuki didn't realize just how much Hisoka liked butter. A/N: I promise, butter was not used in THAT way!


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

**A/N**: I got this idea tonight when I was playing the mmo that I play with my boyfriend, so I decided to write it.

--

"Mmmm," Hisoka Kurosaki moaned, licking his lips.

His partner, Asato Tsuzuki just sat on the other side of the table staring at the boy. They were eating barbeque chicken with corn on the cob. Hisoka's corn on the cob was dripping with melting butter and the boy was licking it off his lips and chin as it dribbled down each time he took a bite.

Tsuzuki tried to eat his chicken, but it was suddenly getting really hot in the apartment the two lived in. They had been living together for the past six months. But this was the first time they'd eaten barbeque in their apartment. Actually, Tsuzuki couldn't figure how he'd never managed to see Hisoka eat corn on the cob. The boy obviously took pleasure in it.

"Oooooh, this is sooooo good," Hisoka's voice sounded like he was in the throes of passion.

Tsuzuki should know how the boy sounded in the heat of passion, they were, after all, lovers. The brunette was trying to keep himself from staring at the empath, but those dusty pink lips kept licking that sweet corn. That small tongue kept darting out to lick the dripping butter from those soft lips and small pointed chin.

Picking up his fork, Tsuzuki stabbed a piece of chicken violently with his fork, causing the tines to scrape on the plate. Hisoka looked up at his partner. Butter dripping down his chin.

"Tsu, you alright?" the boy asked.

"Aa, I'm fine," the amethyst eyed shinigami somehow managed to croak out. His breathing was getting worse and he couldn't look his partner in the eyes. Those amazing green eyes that looked like emeralds would know what watching Hisoka eat was doing to the older male.

Hisoka nodded and went back to eating his corn. Holding it in his slender fingers, butter dripped down the pale digits.Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he watched the teen slowly lick the melted butter off each finger. Tsuzuki groaned. His pants suddenly felt very tight and he could no longer breathe.

Emerald eyes suddenly met amethyst as Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. A small smile on his lips as he continued to lick each finger ever so slowly, his gaze never leaving his partners. Tsuzuki couldn't take it anymore. Rising from his chair, he walked around the table and removed the corn cob from the delicate fingers. Hisoka looked up at the man.

"Tsu, why'd you do..." Hisoka started to ask when lips suddenly pressed against his own. Hisoka wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as Tsuzuki pulled away a little, his tongue licking the boy's lips and chin.

"You don't know what you're doing to me," Tsuzuki said huskily.

"Whatever do you mean?" the boy asked innocently, his green eyes blinking up at his partner. It was amazing how being lovers for six months hadn't made Hisoka lose his coy innocence.

"You have the sexiest way of eating Soka. And when you licked your fingers clean, kami-sama, I thought I'd die all over again. I want you so badly baby," Tsuzuki whispered kissing the teen's neck.

Hisoka moaned as he felt his partner's lips trail up and down his neck, nibbling on his earlobe, then licking his warm flesh.

"Then take me Tsu," Hisoka ground out. He wanted Tsuzuki just as much the man wanted him.

Tsuzuki stood up, taking Hisoka's hand, but the boy pulled back when his partner started to walk in the direction of their bedroom. The teen shook his head.

"Iie, take me on here," the boy said, blushing. He pointed to the table.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and one of his eyebrows rose. He'd never made love on a table before but he supposed there was a first time for everything. The thought of it seemed naughty and Tsuzuki felt himself harden so painfully that he thought he would rip his pants.

"On the table?" the older shinigami asked. But his younger lover was already clearing everything off the table and haphazardly putting all of it on a counter in the kitchen.

"Aa, take me here Tsu. I want you to," Hisoka told him.

Tsuzuki leaned down to kiss his lover slipping his hands underneath the boy's t-shirt. The boy lifed his arms so his partner could pull the shirt off of him. Hisoka leaned up to kiss his partner again, bringing his hands up to unbutton the man's shirt. The empath kissed his way down his lover's chin, following the path downwards to the man's belt. Quickly undoing the belt, the boy undid the pants and pushed them down, along with the boxers.

Taking the tip Tsuzuki's hardened erection into his warm mouth, Hisoka slowly slid the entire length inside. Tsuzuki grabbed his hair and moaned, thrusting into the boy's mouth when he had pulled off.

"Oh ah, So... ka... kami-sama, that... feels... so good," Tsuzuki ground out, throwing his head back, he bit his tongue to stop himself from coming so soon.

Hisoka looked up at his partner. His green eyes filled with lust and love. The boy looked so wanton, so completely sexy that Tsuzuki had to hold himself back from picking the boy up and throwing him onto the table and taking him right then and there.

When Hisoka pulled off of him and swirled his tongue around the head of Tsuzuki's erection, the man clenched his fingers into the boy's hair so tightly that Hisoka moaned loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. They'd never been rough. But both thought perhaps a little roughness wasn't so bad.

Tsuzuki felt his orgasm rising in a tidal wave of heat and looked down at the boy he loved more than anything. Said boy was sliding his member back into his mouth and Tsuzuki screamed the boy's name as he climaxed into his mouth. Hisoka stood up after licking his lover clean. Tsuzuki leaned down to kiss the boy, lifting him up and laying him down on the table. Hisoka moved his hips to get more comfortable, if one could actually get comfortable on such a hard surface.

As Tsuzuki undid his jeans, Hisoka lifted up his hips to help the man pull them off along with his boxers. When he felt the man's tongue tracing around one of his nipples he lifted his hands to wind into the dark chocolate locks, the color contrasting starkly against his pale skin.

"Tsu, o-one-g-gai," Hisoka moaned. He was bucking his hips as Tsuzuki's tongue travelled downwards to lick the inside of one of his thighs. Closing his eyes, he almost screamed with desire as he felt his lover kiss and lick up and down his erection.

"Soka, you're so sexy. I could stare at you forever, you're so perfect. So beautiful," Tsuzuki told him as he moved back up the teen's body.

Hisoka opened his eyes to stare at his lover. He started to tremble. Tsuzuki kissed him again and nibbled on his neck, his hands roaming up and down the boy's skin. Hisoka was hot, his body flushed a pale pink color. Tsuzuki stood up straight, staring down at the boy. Hisoka parted his legs a little and Tsuzuki smiled.

"I'll be right back baby," the Tsuzuki told him, and he walked out of the room, only to return a minute later with some lotion.

When Tsuzuki went to prepare him, Hisoka shook his head, a smile on his lips, he murmured, "Iie, need you now, onegai Tsu."

Tsuzuki hestitated. He'd always prepared the boy before taking him, he looked down at Hisoka, who was staring up at him, his emerald eyes clouded. When the boy saw his partner hesitating, he nodded, showing him he wanted him to take him now by parting his legs further. Squeezing some lotion onto his erection, Tsuzuki guided himself to his partner's entrance.

Hisoka arched up in pain as Tsuzuki slid all the way into him. His eyes closed as he wrapped his legs around Tsuzuki's waist. Tsuzuki leaned down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into his mouth as his erection slid into the boy's body. Hisoka felt the pain slowly dissipating as his tongue played with Tsuzuki's. Thrusting in and out of the smaller body, Tsuzuki moaned as his tongue swirled around Hisoka's.

They made love on that table as the sun began to set, throwing shadows into the room. Crawling over their bodies as they writhed, panted and moaned into each other. They felt themselves becoming one as their shields crashed into pieces and they became a part of everything that the other was.

One final thrust. One final arch. They called out each other's name as they climaxed together. The older man lay panting on top of the boy, the boy blinking back tears as his trembling body slowly calmed down.

"I love you Soka," the amethyst eyed shinigami whispered into the teen's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

"I love you too Tsu," the boy replied, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Do you think, we could have corn on the cob more often?" Tsuzuki asked, leaning up to look Hisoka in the eyes.

"I'd say there's a definite chance that we can if this is how we'll end up," Hisoka replied.

"Hmmm, I loved watching you eat tonight," the older man said.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice I wanted you," the boy told him.

"You don't mean you... what a brat Soka!" Tsuzuki whined.

Hisoka pulled his head down to kiss his partner again, "But you love this brat, baka," the boy said.

"Aa, that I do," Tsuzuki smiled and moaned into the kiss as their world caught on fire again.


End file.
